


thunder

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, now that i reread it, placing it here for archiving purposes tho hah, this is pretty lousy ughh, this was one of my earlier drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by tumblr user reiner-braun-the-armored-titan</p>
<p>Aomine’s pretty scared of thunderstorms, maybe because of some bad experience maybe, but no one knows of course, because he hides it very well. One day he and Kagami have their usual One on One, when it suddenly begins to rain and they crash at Kagami’s apartment. It gets worse and so he has to stay at Kagami’s and he’s not able to hide his fear. Kagami thinks it’s a joke until he realizes it’s real</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder

“Ah. It’s raining.”

Aomine dropped his defensive stance. “So what?” he scowled, irritated at the sudden pause in their game. “It’s just a little rain.”

Shaking his head, Kagami collected their things. “The forecast for today says that it’ll be raining ‘til the evening. You sure you want to risk playing on a slippery court?”

“Ugh. Fine. Let’s hang out at your place or whatever.”

In the ten minutes it took them to get to Kagami’s apartment, the light drizzling turned into steady rainfall. They arrived at the building cold, irritated and dripping wet.

“This sucks.” complained Aomine while shaking his head, water flying everywhere.

“Oi, stop that. Are you a dog or something?” growled Kagami. The slightly taller teen grinned at him wolfishly.

“Woof.”

 

After drying themselves, the two of them had dinner (terriyaki burgers and fries). They were chatting idly (arguing would be a better word) when the first claps of thunder came. Kagami glanced at the clock.

“Rain’s not letting out. And it’s getting late. Wanna stay over?”

For a second, Kagami could sense some unease coming from the Touou ace. The feeling vanished as Aomine faced him with a smirk. 

“Trying to get in my pants, eh?”

Kagami snorted. “You wish. Go get electrocuted or whatever for all I care.”

“I was kidding. I’ll take your offer, Bakagami.” he replied, chuckling. Again, Kagami sensed some unease coming form his rival. He shrugged it off as he got up to fix the guest room.

 

It was now nine in the evening and Kagami had just got out of the shower. His eyebrows furrowed as he heard thunder claps for the umpteenth time in ten minutes. 

Mumbling under his breath about how his laundry wouldn’t dry, he sauntered over to the guest room, just to check if Aomine wanted anything else before they turned in for the night. To his surprise, the lights were turned off and Aomine was wrapped up like a burrito in his blanket.

“Oi.” he tried calling out. Kagami heard a grunt in response.

“Need anything else?”

Another grunt.

He scratches his head. “Okaaay then.” As Kagami was turning away, a particularly loud crash of thunder boomed and he heard a loud squeak from Aomine.

A squeak. From Aomine.

Kagami faced him again. “Was that you?”

Peeking from beneath the covers, he glared at Kagami, eyes slightly red. “So what if it was?”

“You’re scared of thunderstorms.” 

“So what if I am?”

Another loud crash. Kagami saw Aomine wince.

“You’re pulling my leg.” he sighed. “Good night, Aho.”

“Wait!” Aomine fell onto the floor, his hand reaching out towards Kagami, his eyes . 

Surprised at the sudden movement, Kagami kneels beside him, helping Aomine back onto the bed. He tucks him in, or tries to; Aomine won’t release his grip on Kagami’s hand.

“Don’t leave me.” Aomine whispers, his voice shaking.

Kagami finally realizes that Aomine is actually terrified. He pulls Aomine into his arms and soothingly ruffles his hair, the latter breathing in his scent and visibly calming down.

“I won’t.”

They spent the night in that position, Aomine in Kagami’s embrace as the redhead whispers soothing words into his ears and holds his hands, intertwining them every so often, the rumbling of thunder long forgotten.


End file.
